The described technology regards vision-aided navigation, and in particular pose estimation useful in vision aided navigation, advantageous in wearable augmented-reality (AR) systems operating in natural outdoor environments and other applications.
While a variety of GPS/INS solutions achieve pose estimation, currently available solutions do not offer the level of customization needed for a person walking over arbitrary outdoor environments. The systems and methods of the described technology take advantage of environmental features, such as landmarks, horizons, and the Sun, to significantly enhance pose estimation.